The meaning of Love and Peace
by KrystleMoon
Summary: Love and Peace, Life and Death. How do you define them? Vash and Meryl ponder the answer.


This is a new story its supposed to be base on Meryl (I hope I spelled that right) and Vash. You all should know by now I don't own Trigun, if I did I wouldn't have killed off Wolfwood.

The true meaning of Love and Peace.

"If you were to ask me to what lengths I would go tofor immortality, I'd have to say that Immortality is something I could very well live without." whispered Vash, looking into a clear pond. "Everyone seems to think that to live forever would be something amazing. That's probably becausethey're all afraid to die. That's why they search for this thing known to all as immortality, but if you're afraid of death... eventually you become afraid to live. So how could you live forever?" he said to himself,as he caused a slight ripple in the pond with his finger. " I just don't get it. What's so appealing about living forever? Eventually you'd end upsaying good-bye to all those you love and care for. To me, living forever would be nothing but an endless nightmare." Vash laid back and tried to relax beneath the golden sun. "I also don't understand those who say that life isn't worth living at all. I've heard it said that to kill ones self is a sin, I don't know if that's at all true, all I know is that nothing is bad enough to kill yourself over. Life is too precious." He laid his head to the side to see a spider about to kill something in its web. "That's sad. I know the spider needs to kill the fly to live, but why does anyone _else_ kill? Soldiers kill to protect their country and those they love, hunters kill too, but not always for good reasons. But that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is ordinary people on the street kill as well, even _children!_ Whether its an accident or otherwise, its still a tragedy." He stared up intoto the sky, as the sun was begining to set. "And worst of all, is when they kill because of greed. Nothing good ever comes from greed. And what about when a husband kills a wife, or when a wife kills a husband? Aren't they supposed to protect one another?" He noticed Meryl approaching him slowly.

"What's wrong Vash?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I was just thinking" he said as he placed his head in her lap. "How people can cause someone so much pain and how someone can be so afraid of death that they want to live forever." Hegazed into her bright purple eyes.

"You think too much sometimes, you know that?" she giggled as she gently caressed his forehead.

"Do you mean, you're happy with you're life the way it is?" he asked in a questionable tone.

"Of course, why not? I haveyou and Milly,don't I?" she answered sweetly. "Aren't you happy that you have me?"

"Of course I am? My life would lose all meaning if not for you. Where _is _Milly?"

"She's out visiting Wolfwood's grave again."

"...She did love him, didn't she?" he said with a little smile, but a sad tone.

"She still does. She talks about him non-stop as if he were still alive."

"Would you do that for me if I died?"Vash asked as he sat up to lookMeryl in the eye.

"I'll always love you no matter what, but I intend to die when you do anyway. Hey look, the sun's almost set, I hear that there's going to be a full moon tonight. I guess Milly is home, I'd better go get dinner started." she said as she got up to go inside.

"Wait, Meryl!" pleaded Vash as he grabbed her hand.

"What is it Vash? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong, it's more like something's right." He told her as he looked at her with glimmering eyes.

"Huh?" she asked in a very confused tone.

"Well, that is...I wanted to ask you...would you...um" he cleared his throat. "Meryl,"All of a sudden, hesounded very masculin as he took her hand in his and got on one knee just as the moon began to show its self. "Meryl... will you promise to spend the rest of your life with me... and become my wife?"

"Oh, Vash...what can I say? ...Yes I'd love to marry you!" she dropped down to embrace him.

"Hurry, lets go tell Milly and celebrate." he exclaimed as they ran back to the house.

Well, how was that for starters? I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope you get a little pleasure from my storys. Love ya, bye. (P.s. I was going to make this a one shot but that all depends on what you people think of my story.)


End file.
